Numerous household devices draw power when not being used for their primary purposes. For example, microwaves and stoves draw power to display a digital clock, even when the microwave or stove is not being used for heating food. Some devices even draw power when the device appears to be turned off to, e.g., maintain an internal memory and/or user settings. Consumers who wish to reduce their energy consumption will sometimes unplug unused devices. Doing so, however, often means slow boot times and having to reconfigure settings each time the device is plugged in and turned on.